Talk:Dark Phlogus
Trivia In reference to the Trivia section, in the Spanish version of the game, this creature is named just "Flogus" (Spanish for Phlogus), without the "Dark" part, while other creatures from Dark Aether do have "Dark" in their names. So, probably these species are native of Dark Aether, just as Trivia suggests.-- 23:14, March 29, 2011 (UTC) That's what I thought too. Also, please add talkheaders, you can do this by typing . --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 23:16, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, Metrox! ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 15:55, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Plant? Wait, this thing is a plant? Where does it say that? тħε ξχτėямíиαłσřTalk/ 18:58, July 26, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not sure. If anywhere, its either from the temporary scan, or from an interview. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 19:25, July 26, 2011 (UTC) :I called it a plant by mistake. I've always thought of Phlogi as plants, which is probably why I saw "plant" in the logbook scan when it wasn't actually there. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 19:53, July 26, 2011 (UTC) : :Wait. I just scanned one! There is a temporary scan. :"Morphology: Phlogus :Aquatic carnivorous plant." :Seems I had seen that somewhere.... "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 21:29, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Power Bomb Glitch I've not been able to reproduce this glitch (GC version, Normal Mode). Using a Power Bomb near a Phlogus while it's open results in it "vapourising" in the same manner that an enemy killed with the Light Beam does, except it turns a bright yellow while it does so. I don't know if the Phlogus being susceptible to Power Bombs is the glitch itself, or if the devs did that so that players wouldn't use Power Bombs to clear a room with a vital platform (though by the time the player actually acquires the Power Bomb, he or she should also have advanced gear rendering the need for Phlogii moot). Either way, Power Bombs kill them. predcon 01:56, October 30, 2011 (UTC) When I tried it on the Trilogy version, I got the sticky Phlogus. It must be a different version thing. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 13:44, October 30, 2011 (UTC) :I've seen a lot of information all over this Wiki that pertains to either one version of the game or another exclusively, and that version hasn't been specified. I'm going to edit the glitch info to say something like "The glitch occurs in the Wii 'Trilogy' version, but Power Bombing a Phlogus in the Game Cube version destroys it normally. predcon 22:02, October 30, 2011 (UTC) :I don't know if it needs mentioning, but I guess I should also point out that the version I played is the NTSC (NA) version. predcon 22:17, October 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, well, people tend to have only one version or check only one version. And the fact that you are playing the NA version matters quite a bit. Of course, we probably should also check the PAL version. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 23:11, October 30, 2011 (UTC) :::I've just tried it in the PAL Trilogy version and got the vaporised Phlogus. [[User:N1ghtrav3n|''N1ghtrav3n]] {Patroller} 17:52, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Dead Phlogus? I'm playing through the Trilogy right now and think I've spotted a connection between the missing Phlogus in Dark Forgotten Bridge and a platform there. I believe that they're both in the same place, suggesting that the "platform" is actually the remains of the Phlogus after dying of old age or something. :P This may explain its disappearance after Chykka's fight, but I'm not entirely sure of this. Can anyone else take a look at this and prove/disprove it please? [[User:N1ghtrav3n|N1ghtrav3n'']] {Patroller} 17:52, September 29, 2012 (UTC)